1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fitting detection connector which can electrically detect whether female and male connector housings have been fit into each other. The present invention also relates to a detection contact spring structure and a detection terminal deformation preventing structure which are used for the above fitting detection connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 17 and 18 show a conventional fitting detection connector disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 4-3419.
This connector 28 includes one connector housing 29 with a connector fitting detection portion 30 provided on its outside. A sub-housing 33 of insulating resin composed of a terminal chamber 31 and a contact member insertion portion 32 is attached to the exterior wall of the housing 29. A pair of detection terminals 34, 34 are incorporated in the chamber 31 so that the respective tip male tabs 35, 35 are projected in parallel from the sub-housing 33. A contact member 36 having an shape is inserted and locked in the insertion portion 32 and its contact springs 37, 38 having different heights are opposed to the respective male tabs 35, 35. As seen from FIG. 18, the tip 41 of a resilient locking arm 40 of the other connector housing 39 presses a non-contact side contact spring piece 37 as shown in a dotted line so that the above pair of male tabs 35, 35 are brought into contact with the pair of contact spring pieces 37, 38. Thus, the fitting in the connector 28 can be detected.
The above connector structure has a disadvantage that the connector 28 itself becomes large because the fitting detection portion 30 is projected from the outside of the connector housing 29. Further, when the resilient locking arm 40 sits on and is engaged with the protrusion 42 of the one housing 29, the restitutive force of the locking arm 40 is weakened so that the pressing force of the contact piece 37 becomes insufficient. For this reason, the detection of fitting may become uncertain.
JP-A (Laid-Open) Sho 61-186180 also discloses a conventional fitting detection connector, particularly a detection terminal deformation preventing structure. This structure has the same disadvantage as in the conventional fitting detection connector disclosed in JU-Publication No. Hei 4-3419.